Mistletoe Mishap
by sexysilver
Summary: Kagome kissed Inu-yasha. Kagome was caught kissing Konga. Inu-yasha caught her kissing Konga. One mistletoe, two men, and a whole lot of trouble. Merry christmas. Happy New Year


I thought this will be a nice Christmas gift to everyone, I hope you enjoyed it.

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.

Mistletoe Mishap

By: S. Silver 

He blink his eyes willing the tears back, she made her choice. You win Konga.

He put his finger to his lips cherishing the memory of their kiss.

The wind blew as he walked away from the scene. Where Kagome and Konga stood kissing.

He was kicked out of Kaeda's hut for hitting Shippo without an explanation. He had a reason. He just did not want to tell it, it was too personal.

He blush. Ok he was jealous, ok! Shippo always got her attention and affection while he got the end of the broken stick.

It was what Kagome called cr-is-mas time, and she spending the week with her family in her world. She was not due back for another three days.

He missed her and was counting the days until she got back, he wish he could keep her by his side forever but that was impossible. She had another life on the other side of the well. In addition, she would sit him until he agreed.

He wanted to be the first person to greet her when she came back from the other world, though he would never in a million years admit it.

When he smelled her he quickly rushed to her side and helped her with her heavy yellow bag.

When she came through, she was holding a branch of leaves and berries.

He never saw them before brought it to his nose making Kagome laugh.

He loved her laugh; it was rare when he was the one to cause her laugh. It made him feel lighthearted and fee warmth in the pit of his stomach. But as I said, it was rare.

-"This is a mistletoe, when people are under the mistletoe like this" she demonstrated, stepping closer to him with the mis-o-toe above them "they have to kiss" she explained giving him a short kiss on the lips.

He was shocked. He stood there with her lips on his, mentally recording this in his heart.

Hell, he was not going to get another chance like this, and she said that they have to kiss when they were under the mistletoe. This was an excuse he had been waiting for he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her pressing her body against his; he kissed her with all the love her had for her.

Reliantly he broke the kiss and stepped back, his body yearning for her taste.

Kagome stood with a dreamy expression and a flush face.

The moment was broke when he heard the gang running toward them and quickly step away from her.

She was just showing him what mistletoe is and nothing else. He was truly happy she found happiness but at the same time, he felt heartbroken.

She was kissing Konga without the mistletoe in her hand, this meant that she was kissing him cause she wanted to. Not cause there was mistletoe above them.

………..

She slapped him, how dare she.

"What is wrong? why did you slap me? Isn't that what you want?"

"No that is not what I want, you misunderstood. I think of you as nothing but as a friend"

"You are in love with that, that-" she nodded.

"I am happy for you, if he does anything tell me ok? I will always be there for you" he kissed her cheek and ran off.

"Kagome do you know where Inu-yasha is?" Kaeda asked, she shook her head as a cloth of worry draped over her. She hoped he was not in trouble.

There has been monster sitting's, but the strange thing was that before they arrive the monster was already killed.

Still there was no Inu-yasha in site, now she was getting worried. She asked Shippo if he could sniff him out but he refuse saying it was better that way.

It was over a week now, she went home several times in hopes of Inu-yasha stopping her but he did not. She was running out of ideas.

………

Should he tell her, she looked so sad. She would cry herself to sleep when she thought everyone was asleep. Stupid Inu-yasha, he better have a good reason he thought.

Flashback

Inu-yasha looked so heartbroken when he came back from looking for Kagome, when he asked he just sighed. He though he saw a tear fall from his eyes but it could not be. Inu-yasha did not have emotions what he referred as human weakness. It must be the sun; it was playing a trick on him.

"Shippo take care of Kagome for me, oh I am sorry for what I did earlier"

End flashback

He was so surprised; the only time he would say sorry was when Kagome forced him to.

"Do not worry Kagome everything will turn out in the end" he whispered and kissed her forehead. He crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep; he faintly could hear Kagome calling out for him in her sleep. Stupid Inu-yasha.

…….

He sat there on the branch watching her sleep; he wondered why she was crying? Was it for him? His heart warmed on that thought no that could be. She is supposed to be happy. She should not worry about him. He was nothing but a half-breed.

Tears stun his eyes, he quickly ran away.

…….

"Inu-yasha?" she woke to the noise. All she heard was the rustling sound decreasing, without a second thought she ran after it.

She followed the sound until she saw a figure crying at the well. Why was he crying? He never cries.

"Inu-yasha?" she spoke out loud, he looked up surprised. His eyes were red and puffy.

She approached him slowly and kneeled down in front of him.

"Inu-yasha?" she called reaching up and wiping his tears, his hands came up and covered his. He closed his eyes for a second relaxing at her touch, until she realize that she was not his.

The coldness in his eyes came back, he removed her hand from his face and looked down.

"What do you want?" he spoke in a cold voice.

She shivered at the tone of his voice, why? What have I done to you?

"Oh Inu-yasha I was so worried," she cried throwing her arms around him sobbing into his clothing,

"You did not have to worry about me, I am just a half-breed" he spoke.

He hesitated before he softly rubbing her back.

"Don't ever say that, you are more than that, much more. I love you because you are you," she confessed, she did not realize what she was saying until it was too late.

She covered her mouth and stood up about to leave when he grabs her arm bringing her face to face.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked a little hopeful. She nodded with her head bowed.

He lifted her chin "I love you too Kagome."

……

They watched as Inu-yasha and Kagome kissed under the stars, finally they thought. With one last look, they left the lovebirds alone.

Reasons I made this:

I was bored

I was in history class

I had a computer in front of me

It was almost Christmas

I am recently into Inu-yasha ---- go to ----- for Inu-yasha movie and episodes but the **rule is you have to pay a dollar and sign up**. Hey dollar is cheap and you get to watch all the anime you want. Good deal.

It that good reasons? Oh well. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year

I hoped it made sense


End file.
